2 Become 1
by Powerful-phoenix
Summary: HArry Potter in love??? Let's find out more about this beautiful feeling with this story *sighs*. The song "2 become 1" belongs to the "Spice Girls" not me!.Enjoy the story!


Hi everybody!!! This is my first HP fanfic, I am so excited *waves arms furiously and starts to scream like a fan who has just seen her favorite movie star or singer* ok.maybe a little too excited. The song "2 become 1" belongs to the "Spice girls", not me I'll do another stories with more chapters later, for now I Hope you like this short story...you better......*glares*  
  
I don't own any HP characters, It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
2 BECOME 1  
  
1 a.m. GRIFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
The fireplace was out. Candles were everywhere.  
  
Everything was silent, nobody could be seen because everybody was sleeping at their dorms...well, almost everybody.  
  
If you look carefully around the room, you'll notice a sixteen-year-old girls sleeping on the couch with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
A book and a candle laid next to her...wherever you saw a book, there was the most intelligent witch at Hogwarts: no other than Hermione Granger  
  
You could say she was alone but...she wasn't.  
  
Candle light and soul forever,  
  
a dream of you and me together  
  
say you believe it, say you believe it  
  
Hermione, wake up - someone shook her gently  
  
Uh? What?- she rubbed her eyes, she was still kind of confused from her dream...she was walking around a lake holding hands and kissing a guy by the name of....  
  
Harry?  
  
Yes?- answered the green-eyed boy  
  
Um...eh...what are you doing here?  
  
Oh! I just had a....weird dream....nothing bad, really!- he added immediately seeing the worried expression of his best friend- so, I decided to come here to clear my mind  
  
Oh  
  
They stared at each other for a long time, lost in each others eyes.  
  
You should um....  
  
Yeah, I should go now....good night- the teenage girl practically run out of the room to disappear on the staircase that lead to the girls dorm.  
  
Free your mind of doubt and danger,  
  
Be for real don't be a stranger,  
  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it,  
  
(  
  
Harry Potter looked at the staircase  
  
1. Oh Hermione you are so important to me.....I don't want to hurt you....I want you to be happy  
  
His green eyes focused on the things Hermione had left. He saw the book and smiled...always studying so hard...then he saw the candles and look at the flames of one of them.  
  
'Cause tonight  
  
is the night  
  
when two become one  
  
Two weeks passed since that meeting at the common room.  
  
Harry seemed to avoid Hermione at every time, even at lunch.  
  
A week later, the Griffindor table was so packed that there was one sit left...at the side of Hermione, and he did not eat that day, or the other time when the same thing happened and he ate at the hufflepuff table, where he had some friends.  
  
But those two weeks were miserable for both of them. Their hearts ached from the pain of not being with each other. They felt lonely, more than ever.  
  
They were so insecure, they wouldn't admit their feelings, but the more Harry avoided her, the more he needed her.  
  
And Hermione...felt incomplete....alone.  
  
I need some love like I never needed love before  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be  
  
BOYS DORM  
  
Harry was pacing around his room looking seriously worried  
  
1.   
  
I have to end with this, I can't avoid her forever, I LIKE HER...I NEED HER...  
  
Harry run to the common room unaware that Hermione had just had the same problem but in the girls dorm and talking with lavender about it helped her a lot  
  
1. I- thought Hermione  
  
2. - thought Harry  
  
3. I  
  
The two friends found each other at the end of the staircase. Their eyes met, cinnamon against emerald green. They had a total eye contact and you could see love written on them.  
  
Silly games that you were playing, empty  
  
Word we both we both were saying  
  
Let's work it out boy  
  
Let's work it out boy  
  
1. Hi - both said at the same time  
  
2. Um....how are you doing?  
  
3. Fine...you?  
  
4. I'm fine too  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and Harry felt all his courage disappear  
  
1. I need to go, bye- the boy said quickly and run out of the common room, went through the portrait of the fat lady and kept running until he was out of breath  
  
Hermione passed through the corridors of the school towards her Arithmancy class. There were many couples holding hands, including her other best friend Ron with lavender, other people boys were whispering sweet things into their girlfriends ears, kissing or hugging each other ...and she felt heart broken  
  
Any deal that we endeavor,  
  
Boys and girls feel good together,  
  
Take it or leave it  
  
Take it or leave it  
  
Hermione remembered all the times she had spent with Harry, moments of bliss....of love.  
  
She remembered his cute face when he was thinking...even if it was a lie for his divination homework trying to figure out what kind of death was suitable for him, she remembered how brave he was when he and Ron saved her from the troll back on their first year at the school.  
  
But mostly, she remembered how caring, funny and perfect he could be.  
  
Are you as good as I remember baby,  
  
Get it on, get it on,  
  
'cause tonight is the night,  
  
when two become one  
  
BOYS DORM  
  
Harry was thinking hard on his bed. What should he do? He tried to talk to Ron about his problem with Hermione, after all, he was with Lavender and had more experience in love than Harry, but every time he found him...he took a while to tell him...and Ron doesn't have much patience, so he would leave him alone and go with lavender.  
  
The only thing he was sure of was that he was in love with his best friend, he cared about her, he missed her, he needed her, he loved her...  
  
I need some love like I never needed love before  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be  
  
1. I love her so much  
  
LIBRARY  
  
Hermione felt her head about to explode...and she couldn't even study, she had been reading a single page for the past 10 minutes and she didn't remember a thing of what she read because everything reminded her of Harry  
  
1. I love him so much  
  
*******  
  
Once again, both teenagers were running towards the Griffindor common room,  
  
And once again, they met at the end of the staircase  
  
(Hermione knew Harry was in his bedroom and she wanted to talk to him and Harry was pretending to go to the library)  
  
Their eyes met and they seemed to forget about the world, they were focused on them. The common room was empty, everybody was out, with their respective couples.  
  
Harry led Hermione to the center of the room and very slowly, put his hands on her face, as if he were scared of his actions, but he wasn't thinking anymore, because his heart was in control.  
  
Hermione shivered at his touch and closed her eyes to feel the moment.  
  
Be a little bit wise baby, put it on  
  
Put it on  
  
'Cause tonight is the night  
  
when two become one  
  
He looked at his angel lovingly, studying her beautiful features. He wondered how could he be such a JERK for not noticing it before!!  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the most handsome boy in the school looking at her with love.  
  
She couldn't believe her luc!! But she was so in love with this boy, with the "boy who lived".  
  
He leaned towards her to give her the sweetest kiss you could ever imagine.  
  
I need some love like I never needed love before  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
  
They parted, wondering if this was a dream...but they were so happy they didn't seem to care, just enjoying the moment, the feeling of being complete, with someone they cared...  
  
This time, Hermione leaned towards him, to feel him again, and hugged him, he hugged her back.  
  
Finally, they were with their other half who they loved and nothing could tear them apart.  
  
Again, they parted and she rested her head on his chest, Harry just stroked her hair and hugged her tightly.  
  
Their hearts beat at the same time, at the same speed.  
  
No words were spoken, everything was so perfect...with so much love...they weren't two friends anymore, they were more.  
  
They were complete...  
  
They were one.  
  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


End file.
